Sunny Suicide
by GloomyHaruka
Summary: Ash returns to Sunny Shore City to see his friend May once more. But tragic events happen. What has happened? What 'will' happen? Advanceshipping. Rated T  for violence,course language,horror,romance.


**Alrigh****t this is my first fanfiction in years, and my first that I have posted here on this site.; u ; I like to write, but I'm not sure if my story telling is any good.:/ So please bare with me.; 0 ; By the way this is Advanceshipping (Ash x May). So I hope you enjoy my crappy writing. Oh and one more thing, as you can tell from the title, it may have erm disturbing scenes? I'm planning for this too have Chapters, hopefully not Anywhoha, carry on.~**

_Summery: Ash returns to Sunny Shore to see his good friend May. But when he returns, he hears shocking news. Is it true? And how will Ash handle this tragedy? Advanceshipping. Ash x May. _

**~Sunny Suicide :**

Ash was once again on another journey through the Sinoh region with his trusted friends. Brock, Dawn and of course Pikachu! He was headed to Sunny Shore city, but not for collecting yet another badge. But to see his best friend May.

About a week earlier, Dawn had found out that there was going to be a contest in Sunny Shore city. But that it was going to be fused with a Johto contest as well. Meaning, that contestants from both Johto and Sinoh were going to be able to participate. Ash knew that Dawn really wanted to go, and he also knew that May would probably be there as well. And he just really wanted to see her again…

As they were all walking down a forest that would hopefully lead them to there destination, it started to get dark out.

Brock looked up at the sky as it became darker and pointed out "I think we should camp out for the night. It's starting to get late".

Ash stopped walking and took a quick glimpse at his surroundings. He was rather shocked at how late it gotten to be, all he could think about was _her_…

Ash pouted. "Fine, I guess we'll just have to wake up a bit earlier tomorrow." He agreed.

Dawn was a bit suspicious of how Ash was so eager to go to the contest hall so early. He would always be so lazy for that kind of work. She quickly gave a smirk as she began to realize something.

"So Ash…" She giggled. "Why do you want to get to the contest hall so early? Is it because May might be there?"

Ash's face quickly became red with embarrassment. He swiftly turned around to defend himself and said. "Well yeah I guess so. But that's because she's my best friend, and I haven't seen her in so long!"

Dawn laughed at the sight of Ash's face. She couldn't help but laugh, it was all too cute! "Why get so embarrassed for Ash? She's just your friend right? Or…" Dawn trailed off as she slightly giggled to herself.

Brock got into it and calmed down the situation. "Alright, I've already made dinner before we took off so dig in! After that, it's time for bed. As we have to wake up early for tomorrow." Brock said as he handed out the Onigiri's.

Ash ate the Onigiri and quickly went to sleep, still a bit annoyed by Dawn's statements before. Because he knew where she was going at…

Everyone drifted off too sleep, Ash still staring into the far abyss of the sky. For some reason, the sky felt dark than usual. It felt like no life was no where to be seen. No stars, no moon to shine over the landscapes. He was drawn in by that darkness. He could feel it hypnotizing him into a deep sleep. He slowly felt his eye lids close and felt his soul drift.

_He stood there by the lake._

_ Staring into the far distance. _

_ Then, a familiar voice was heard. _

_ "Ash…?"_

_ The girl asked in a warm smile. _

_ As the wind brushed against her brown hair. _

_ And her sapphire eyes to only drift into his own. _

_ "May…?"_

_ The boy asked as his eyes still wondered off into her eyes. _

_ She walked closer to him, and sat down beside him. _

_ He blushed when he saw the young girl blush just as more. _

_ She stared through the wilderness on the opposite side of the lake. _

_ She kept her warm smile, that whole time. _

_ So sweet and innocent. Yet so warm. _

_ The sight of her smile,_

_ For him, _

_ Could only give birth to another warm delicate smile. _

_ He sat down close to her, but she didn't seem to mind. _

_ The silence filled the air, but the warm smiles filled the atmosphere. _

_ The girl broke the sweet silence and asked. _

_ "Ash…?" _

_ The boy was caught off guard by her sudden voice echoing through his ear drums. _

_ "Hmm…what is it?" The boy asked curiously. _

_ She gave off such s lovely smile. A smile only an angel could give… _

_ "Ash, I-"_

Everything seemed to turn white and blurred. As the sun blinded him for a moment. He began to sit up, and looked up at the sky.

_'Why…? Why would I have such a dream?'_ He thought. Then he began to smile to himself again. He remembered May's smile. How it could turn dark blue days into happy sunny days. How it just made him automatically smile when she did. How it completed his world. _'What…what a nice dream. I wish I could have known what she wanted to ask me though…' _He silently sighed to himself as he got up too meet the others for breakfast.

Dawn noticed Ash before he woke up. How he slept so peacefully to how he usually sleeps. She thought to herself _'How cute. He was probably dreaming of meeting May again.' _She smiled to herself. _'I hope that they'll be able to tell each other how they feel. I mean it's so obvious.' _She giggled as she bit into her toast.

About a half an hour later, they swiftly packed up and were ready to head of to Sunny Shore City.


End file.
